When I Look At You
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: Expension of All I Need. About Faith's life and relationship with John.
1. Chapter 1

When I Look At You.

Summary- John and Faith continue their reunion.

This picks up at the end of All I Need.

* * *

Faith's POV…

Wow, his kisses are still mind-blowing. I was glad I'd told him before Vince announced it. Though I hadn't planned on us getting as intimately acquainted as we did. But then again spontaneity was always one of the things I loved about John. He was a risk-taker in the ring, and always up to try new things in the bedroom.

"Come back to the party with me?" he asked, after a pause to clear his head. I gave him a look.

"Just so I can say goodbye to some of the guys." he said, puppy dog look in place. He knew I was a sucker for the sad face.

"Fine." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Can we be quick, there are people here I don't want to see." I returned, uncrossing my arms.

"Thank you." he whispered, kissing my forehead. I am slightly claustrophobic and he knows this. Parties with lots of people in a small space don't rank on my list of fave places.

"I should tell Boss Man he can make his formal announcement now. I asked him to hold off so I could tell you first." I said more to myself, but John was close enough to hear me. He chuckled as he's always known exactly what he means to me. Nervously I smoothed down the skirt and halter ensemble I wore, hoping it wouldn't be obvious what had gone down. Smoothing my hair one last time, I let out a sigh and John held out his arm. Indicating I couldn't stall anymore.

"Let's do this." I said, digging into my fearless bitch persona for the courage to get through this. While praying I wouldn't see Melina. Or Drew for that matter. John opened the door, and I let him guide me into the room. He went to the group of guys near the bar, and I recognized all of them, though I only knew Drew. Damn, damn and damn. Well I could deal with him, without bloodshed. As long as he kept his mouth shut.

"Guys, this is Faith. She'll be joining the Diva's on Raw next week." John introduced, and I saw Drew eyes widen. I hadn't talked to him since we broke up. So I knew this would indeed be a shock to him. I looked away from him and to Adam 'Edge' Copeland, who was grinning. I had a feeling he'd be trouble. The fun kind though.

"So you're the Faith he won't shut up about." he meant it to be funny. So I took it that way.

"Depends on what he's told you." I shot back. R-Truth, whose real name I didn't know yet, high-fived John. Everyone laughed.

"Go ahead, laugh it up." I muttered sarcastically.

"Feisty." Jay 'Christian' Reso said. I smiled at the blonde Canadian, then sauntered over to stand in front of him. He obligingly looked down at me.

"You have no idea." I teased, raising an eyebrow and smiling coyly at him. He grinned back, and the rest of the group laughed as I made my back to John's side.

"Well as fun as this was, I was coming over to say goodbye." John spoke after wrapping his arm around my waist. The guys did their whole half hug ritual, while I avoided looking at Drew. Vince found us as we turned to head back out.

"There you are Miss. Calaway, John." he greeted.

"Boss." we said at the same time. He smiled at that, giving us both a quick once over, eyes lingering for a second on the arm John had around me.

"You've told him?" he asked, referring to John. I nodded and he continued.

"What about your Uncle?"

"He's been informed." I replied. Vince knew I'd of told my Uncle before anyone, including John.

"Good I'll make the announcement right away. Are you staying?" he asked. I eyed the group of Diva's off the other side of the room. Melina sat like a queen surrounded by her subjects. I glanced at John out of the corner of my eye. His expression slightly worried. I shook my head, knowing if I stayed things could get ugly. Melina, John and I had at one time been good friends. It was Melina's treatment of John near the end of their relationship that was the final straw for me. She and I had it out, and that was the end of our friendship. A week later, a distraught John showed up at my house, he'd caught her cheating on him. I'd vowed then to beat her senseless the first chance I had.

"Hey Faith? Babe?" John's voice snapped me out of memory lane.

"What'd I miss?" I asked looking at him. His hair was still messy, but not enough that you could tell what he'd been up to. He'd put his shirt back on but left it completely open. Only the skin tight jeans he wore bore no hint of our hallway tryst.

"Nothing, are you ready to go?" he asked with a grin. I knew he knew I was looking him over. It was a common practice to make sure we didn't unintentionally leave clues as to our activities.

"Yeah." and with that we walked out.

* * *

A.N. So here we go, the fun has begun. I only own Faith. Enjoy..


	2. Chapter 2

When I Look At You.

Ch. 2 The lovers' reunion continues.

* * *

John's POV…

We left the party before Vince made his announcement, and before she'd have to come face to face with Melina. I knew that would get ugly, and get ugly fast. The little part of me that still loved Melina had been blown away when Faith told me she was coming to Raw. I would always want to be friends with Melina, cause that's just how I am, but the minute Faith walked in the door I was gone. When I think honestly about the situation, I realize that I love Faith. I've always loved her. Part of me feels like I just settled for Melina because I couldn't have the woman I really wanted. But that's not completely true. Or maybe it is and I'm just over thinking things. Either way, I feel like maybe this could be the start of something exciting.

Faith's POV…

John was quiet on the way upstairs. I let him think, let him work out whatever it is he's thinking. He'll tell me when he's ready. I have a room to myself, so I'm going that way. I want a shower, and some sleep. John follows, cause he's too far in his own head to be paying any mind to where he's going.

"John." his name brings him out of his reverie. He blinks at me, so I know he's listening.

"I'm going to get a shower. Are you going to stay here?" I ask.

"Can I stay?" he asks, though he doesn't need to. I've never once told him, he wasn't welcome to stay with me. We are friends first and foremost, and thankfully having sex on a semi regular basis hasn't damaged that.

"You know you can." I smirk, at the look on his face. Clearly our little adventure earlier wasn't enough.

"Be right back then." he says, leaning down to kiss me. He's out the door before I can think of anything to say. Shaking my head, I gather what I need and go take my shower.

John's POV…

I had an idea, and decided to hurry so I could catch Faith while she was still in the shower. Sure enough as I slipped back into her room, the water was still going, and the bathroom door was slightly ajar. She was probably expecting me, so I hurried to strip so I could join her.

"Here let me." I whispered, taking the shampoo bottle for her hands. Pouring some out onto my hand, I lathered it through her thick dark red hair. She always loved it when I'd wash her hair for her. Of course massaging her scalp, neck and shoulders while I did, never hurt.

"John." she sighed. I loved how she said my name. I knew she'd dated Drew after I got with Melina, but I'd bet the idiot never really took care of her. Rinsing her hair, I picked up the conditioner, repeating the process. After rinsing her hair again, she returned the favor. Once she finished, I knew she still had to wash her body, as she did that last. I beat her to her body wash.

"I can do it myself you know." she said with an air of defeat. I knew she wouldn't fight with me about this. She knew I loved it, so she indulged me.

"I know you can, but I enjoy taking care of you. So please," I pretended to pout a second.

"Let me." I said that against her lips before I kissed her. She gave in, and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her body against mine. I had to struggle with my focus as her warm wet skin moved against me.

"Ok." she conceded, breaking the kiss. Not that she'd really wanted to resist anyway. With a grin, I picked the body sponge up, and poured her wash into it. It smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, which suited her. Starting at her feet, I worked my way up her legs. Over her ass, though I'd pass over her sex. Instead I did her hips, and stomach. Then her back, shoulders, and arms. Turning her I did the top of her chest, and neck. I used my soapy hands to do her breasts, her nipples hardening though I barely touched them. Finally sliding down to wash gently between her legs. I could tell she was already wet, and if I didn't have a plan that involved the bed, I'd take her right here.

Faith's POV…

John joined me in the shower, which I'd known he would. Truth be told I'd missed it. Really I'd missed him. Part of what makes John such a good friend, and incredible lover, is his innate desire to take care of his partner. The tenderness with which he washed both my hair and body, tells me better then words that he loves me. I can't help the indrawn breath when John's soapy hand finally reaches my sex. I know he'll feel how wet I am, as his fingers move over my folds. I want him so bad, but I think he has something up his sleeve.

"Eager are we?" he teases, sliding his hand away. I can't form the words to answer, so he just pushes me under the shower spray to rinse off while he finishes washing up. I've dried off some, and wrapped myself in a towel. I'm letting John brush my hair, and oh my. If I wasn't sure I was in love before, I am now.

"All done." he says, tossing the brush on the dresser. I stood, planning on getting dressed.

_

* * *

_

A.N. Hehe, aren't cliffies fun? Again I own only my OC Faith. I'll give you three guesses who her Uncle is, but I bet you'll only need one. Enjoy..


End file.
